Twists and Turns
by JazzzBaby
Summary: Allison Camerons estranged sister just died, leaving her with a six year old niece. My first fic, tell me if I should continue.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: If i owned it, House and Cameron would be together by now

This is the first chapter of my first fanfic. If you have any advice or scene requests please let me know! I'll give you credit, I promise!

'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'

Allison Cameron was making coffee for the boys when Cuddy walked in looking very perturbed. House immediatly started making lewd

comments on how tired she looked and if she had a late night.

"Cameron, could I see you for a second?"

"Yeah, sure." She turned off the coffee maker and made her way towards the glass door only to be stopped by House's cane.

"You, can't have her Cuddy, she's mine!"

"House, knock it off!"

"But she hasn't even finished making my coffee yet!"

"Deal with it." House pulled his cane away and Cameron followed Cuddy to her office.

'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'

When the two women arrived in the office there was an six year old waiting for them in a chair outside and a police officer within.

"Are you Allison Cameron, the sister of Jessica Cameron?" The cop said apprehensively.

"Yes, is something wrong? Is Jessie in trouble?" Cameron was getting scared. Jessie was her older sister by eight years and her last

living relative.

"Ms. Cameron I'm sorry to tell you but your sister committed suicide last night...she hung herself from a staircase." The cop never once

looked her in the eye. "You are the only contact we could find and your sister stated in her will that you would recieve custody of your niece

rowan-"

"The girl outside?" Cameron had become very pale.

"Yes."

Cuddy was sitting behind her desk writing a check. "You have two weeks paid vacation to get everything taken care of. I don't want to see

you working until then."

Cameron took the check and walked out of the office. Rowan looked up at her expectantly. "Are you my Aunt Ally?"

"Yeah. I'm your mom's younger sister. Is it ok if you live with me?" Cameron kneeled down to look Rowan in the eyes. Rowan looked down

for a moment then flung herself at Cameron and started to sob into her lab coat.

"I w-want my m-mom back..."

"I know, I want her back too." Cameron rocked the crying child until she calmed down.

"She has a duffel back in my trunk. The rest of their things are at this address." The cop gave her a slip of paper with a New York

address. "The landlady says she can wait a week for you to clear out your sisters belongings."

Cameron nodded over her neice's shoulder. "Thank you." She picked up Rowan and made her way to the garage.


	2. Chapter 2

ch2

disclaimer: If i owned it, House and Cameron would be together by now

sojuske:Thanks so much for the advice, I have written in a long time so I'm really rusty.

Steph: The fact that they never met will be a part of the plot(I just have to figure out all the dramatic and juicy details)

j8h: Thanx for the support

GabbyAbbey: Thanx and I'll keep your suggestions in mind

on with the story...

'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'

"So this is my apartment. I've got a trundle bed so for now you don't have to sleep on the couch." Cameron said as she maneuvered her way

into the tiny flat. "In a few days I'll black mail some guys I know into helping us move more of your stuff here." She set Rowans things next to the

couch. Rowan shrugged and sat down. "Do you want to tell me about what happened?"

"Why didn't I ever meet you before?" Cameron sighed and sat down next to Rowan.

"When your mom and I were still in college our mom got really sick. She wanted us to come home. Jessie left school, I stayed."

"Why."

"I never got along with your grandparents, we had different ideals."

"What are ideals?"

"Ideals are things you believe in or how you think the world should be."

"Oh"

They sat in silence for a few minutes until it became awkward. "So what about you? What do you like to do?"

Rowan leaned back and cocked her head to the side. Good God, she looks just like Jessie. "I just started playing violin. And learning to

read. I like Shel Silverstien. He's got funny poems that I can read."

"You can read already?"

"Just a little. I was ahead of my class."

"I might have a few books by Silverstien. I look tomorrow. Do you have a violin?" Cameron was relieved, she was worried she wouldn't be

able to get Rowan to open up.

"Yeah. I'm really tired. Could we go to bed now?" Rowan yawned but it looked fake to Cameron. She's closing up again. Oh well, I guess

she'll talk when she's ready.

"Sure sugarpie. Why don't you watch cartoons while I set up your bed?" Rowan nodded and grabbed the remote.

Cameron walk to the hallway to get some sheet's when the doorbell rang. What now? She walked over to the door but apparently not fast

enough because now the visitor was banging on the door with what sounded like a stout wooden stick.

"Cameron! I know your in there, open up!"

Rowan looked at her aunt curiously. "Don't worry Rowan. My boss is just psycho. That's all." Rowan nodded slowly then turned back to the

television. Cameron opened the door to find her House, Chase, and Foreman looking at her expectantly. "To what do I owe the pleasure boys?"

Foreman spoke up from behind House "Where were you? Cuddy said you had a family emergency and-" Rowan had gotten up from the

couch and was peaking around Cameron to get a better look at the visitors. "Who's this?"

Cameron faltered. She had hoped she wouldn't have to deal with questions until later. "This is my niece, Rowan." Seeing that the group

was looking for more of an explanation she shooed Rowan back to the couch and stepped outside to tell them what was going on. "My sister

died and I have custody of Rowan."

"Where's the dad?" House asked bluntly.

Cameron shifted akwardly. "I haven't been in touch for a while so I don't exactly know what the story is..."

"Anything we can do to help?" _Super Chase to the rescue_. Cameron instantly brightened.

"YES. My sisters apartment still has all their stuff in it and I was hoping that after I sort through it all you guys could help me move

furniture." Chase and Foreman instantly gave their consent but House thumped his cane meaningfully. "And House can hobble around telling

people what to do." House nodded imperiously and stalked off with all the pomp and drama of a Broadway actor.

"Well we better get going too. See you this weekend?"

"Yeah, seven on Sunday." Chase and Foreman jogged to catch up with House and Cameron went back inside to find Rowan fast asleep

on the couch. Not wanting to wake her, she turned off the TV and covered her with a quilt.

"Aunt Ally?" Rowan whispered.

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"I don't think my mommy killed herself." Cameron didn't know what to say. She hadn't seen Jessie in so long and the cop hadn't told her

any of the details.

"Try not to worry about it for now. We can talk in the morning." Cameron smoothed back her niece's hair and kissed her on the forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

ch3

Disclaimer: Rowan and Jessie are all I own.

Thanks sooo much for all the reviews. You guys are awesome. I think this is going to be a House/Cameron fic but it's still open for discussion.

I'm also uping the rating to be safe for thematic stuff. Wouldn't want to corrupt anyone...

'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'

"But why do I have to baby sit? Taking care of little girls is Chase's thing isn't it?"

"Chase has a seminar, and Foreman is out with his girlfriend, and Wilson is pretending to look for a lawyer. You are the only other choice."

"I thought this guy was psycho. Why am I staying with him?"

"I was kidding sweetie. He just has a bad temper."

"You told her I was a psycho?"

"Can you blame me?"

"Yes."

"Fine but you're still babysitting."

"I thought I was your boss not the other way around."

"It's just for a few hours House." Cameron turned to Rowan. "OK, I'll be back around five. Be good for House unless he starts being a jerk,

then kick him, but not in the bad leg." Rowan nodded and House looked at them both with disgust.

"Kicking a cripple when he's down...How low can you get Cameron?" His comment went unheard as Cameron was already in her car.

"Bye! Have fun, be good." And with that she drove away.

House looked down at Rowan. "I hope you don't think we're going to watch Telly Tubbies or Barney the entire time your here."

"Do I look like I'm four!" The six year old exclaimed indignantly.

"Uh, yeah."

Rowan stuck out her tongue and pushed past House. "What do you have to eat in this place anyway?"

'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'\/'

During the drive to New York Cameron was fighting back tears and bad memories. She managed to keep herself together into the

apartment complex and up the iron railed stairway from which her sister had hung herself but once she was in the apartment itself, she broke

down sobbing.

FLASHBACK

_"Ally Hurry up! I'm going to be late!" A teenager with curled brown hair was honking the horn of her Honda. Ally, a teeny bopper with a purple bob cut was hauling a duffel bag and pillow out the front door of an old Victorian house. _

_"Keep your head on! It's not like the stupid dance matters!"_

_"Are you kidding me! This is prom girl and if I'm late it's on your head!"_

_"Yeah, whatever..." _

_Jessica Cameron was taking her kid sister to a sleep over so she could go to prom with the guy she had been forbidden to see. Their parents were out of town for the weekend. This was her last chance to go to prom. She pulled up in front of a house with pink plastic flamingoes dotting the front lawn. _

_"So when are you going to pick me up?"_

_"Ten a.m."_

_"'Kay" _

_"Hey Ally!" A girl with long black hair and red eye shadow ran up to the car. "Guess who got 'Urban Cowboy'?"_

_"NO WAY!" Ally gushed. _

_"Alright already get your stuff and get out!"_

_Ally stuck her tongue out and did as she was told._

_next day_

_Ally set her stuff down and walked into the kitchen. "Jessie what the heck, you were supposed to pick me up an hour ago...What happened to you?" _

_Jessica was sitting at the kitchen table, still in her prom dress, except it was torn in several places and covered in dirt. She had clearly been crying by the redness of her face and the way her mascara ran down her cheeks. She opened her mouth to speak but only began sobbing all over again. Ally ran over to her sister and hugged her._

END FLASHBACK

What had happened to her sister that night was never explained to Allison Cameron but even at ten she new it was something terrible. It was never spoken of by her parents after it had been reported but it had made a bond between the sisters that wouldn't be broken for eight years. Allison managed to calm down enough to pick up the apartment and pack all the small thing into boxes.

That morning she had asked Rowan about her comment the night before she had gotten very quiet.

_"My mommy promised she would never leave me. Promises were important, she never broke them." _And Rowan was right. Allison couldn't remember her sister ever breaking a promise.

_"OK, I believe you." _


	4. Chapter 4

I've kind of backed myself into a corner with the story and I'm having trouble writing so it might be awhile until I get the next chapter up. I will keep at it though! If there's anything anyone wants to see happen please tell me I would be very grateful for any suggestions.

have a great weekend

Jazzzbaby


End file.
